unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jornrek Oath-Sayer
Jornrek Oath-Sayer is a rogue bard who makes his living as a freerider in service to various independent mercenary companies across Tamriel. He most often finds work in the provinces of Hammerfell, High Rock, and Marrowind, all for their politically-tensed economies and petty ruling classes. A gifted archer, Jornrek often serves as a ranger or scout while employed; alternatively, he is also utilized for his bard skills and serves as a diplomat whenever his employing company is negotiating or seeking to persuade others to their agenda. Jornrek's charisma and honeyed words have earned him a reputation among mercenaries and thieves. Biography Jornrek's past was rough and lowly. Born into a family of ruffian migrants from the province of Skyrim, Jornrek was born and raised in a stationed boat home in the town of Greenspring in Helstrom, Black Marsh. His father was middle-aged, his mother in her early twenties; both ill-prepared to raise a child, both with unsound family histories. The first decade of Jornrek's life was quiet and relatively uneventful; he was both troubled and petulant from the overindulgence afforded by his grandparents' moderate success as innkeepers in Skyrim, but never too serious as he was kept grounded by his elders. Appearance Demeanor Jornrek is a rogue bard and ne'er-do-well by nature; caring first and foremost about his own well-being and comfort, as well as aspiring to make as much coin as possible with as little work as possible. He is, however, burdened by a heavy conscience and an empathy for others that fills him with guilty regret and fearful disdain and anxiety towards himself and his own inner turmoil which often drives him away from life's joys. Jornrek's misconducted life and the weight of his own inner discontent with the world as well as the scoldings and belittlement of others has made him into a violent and short-tempered young man prone to petulance and feelings of entitlement stemming from his spoiled and enabled youth and the subsequent scoldings of his elders and betters among his peers and associates. He is well aware of his immaturity and unhealthy predispositions; all of which have made him a very private, defensive and introverted person prone to brooding and dark tempers of silent resentment towards a harsh world as well as envy of those he sees as better than himself. To cope with his discord and make sense of the world, Jornrek buries himself in books. Powers & Abilities Powers * Nord Heritage: ** Battle Cry: ** Frost Resistance: ** Super Strength: Jornrek's Nordic blood affords him the strength of ten strong men; able to strike with a force approaching that of an immature giant. A brawler by nature, he also exerts his strength through swords and shields. Menial physical labor is little work for him as he can lift weights tens of times his own and do the work of several laborers in half the time. His strength makes him an ideal brawler in a fight as he can out-muscle virtually any mortal opponent in a bare brawl save for those with supernaturally augmented strength. He can wrestle wild beasts bare-handedly. *** Super Stamina: Jornrek has spent his entire young adult life training and strengthening himself and his body to run and maintain physical activity should he ever need to either fight or flee from an opponent. His stamina also sharpens his eyesight with an arrow and gives him a clarity of precision that allows him to hit his target from a long distance and almost always cause significant damage. His stamina also endures with his strength, allowing him to exert himself to bash an opponent with either a sword or a shield to disorient them and give him an open opportunity to strike. * Draconian Blood: ** Draconian Soul: *** Dragon Soul Absorption: ** Thu'um: Abilities * Skilled Archer: ** Skilled Sneaker: * Arch-Mage Sorcery: ** Restoration: ** Destruction: * Skilled Swordsman: Vulnerabilities * Mortality: Category:Dragons